universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Plush Daffy Duck
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Plush Daffy Duck's Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA Side B - TBA Up B - TBA Down B - Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Turn Switch Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA Side B - TBA Up B - TBA Down B - Plush Daffy Duck's Turn Switch Final Smash - TBA Plush Daffy Duck's KOSFX KOSFX1: TBA KOSFX2: TBA Star KOSFX: TBA Screen KOSFX: TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's KOSFX KOSFX1: TBA KOSFX2: TBA Star KOSFX: TBA Screen KOSFX: TBA Plush Daffy Duck's Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Characters Description Plush Daffy Duck's Other Attacks Plush Daffy Duck's Ground Attacks Plush Daffy Duck's Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Alley Oop! *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- He says, "Anvil!", when it dropped by Plush Stitch. Plush Daffy Duck's Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Other Attacks Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Ground Attacks Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music Golden Book Video Killers Logo's 1st Opening Theme Song (Start in 1:50 and End in 2:01) Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney Category:Looney Tunes Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Black Category:Red Category:Ducks Category:Dwarfs Category:Tag Team Category:Tag Category:Male Category:Duo Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Sorta-Human Category:America Category:Plush Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Golden Book Video Killers Category:Heroes Kirby Hats TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophies Plush Daffy Duck's Description TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Description TBA Wiimote Sounds TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Roles In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Plush Daffy Duck's biggest rivals are Marlin & Dory because of Looney Tunes: Back in Action losing the best animated film against Finding Nemo in the 2004 Annie Awards. Also they're doing the upcoming Pixar sequel to "Finding Nemo" called "Finding Dory". Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney Category:Looney Tunes Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Black Category:Red Category:Ducks Category:Dwarfs Category:Tag Team Category:Tag Category:Male Category:Duo Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Sorta-Human Category:America Category:Plush Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Golden Book Video Killers Category:Heroes